Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit
Mario Kart Hot Pursuit is a action-racing game by Clover Entertainment. It is the first installment of the Mario Kart series to introduce street racing. It will be released on November 21st, 2012, for the Wii U. Gameplay Mario Kart Hot Pursuit is a different take on the Mario Kart series. It is the only game to be rated T, and it introduces real-world cars and street racing on highways and city streets. It also features high-speed police chases. It also features some destructible objects in the environment, like ramming into traffic, smashing into stuff on the sidewalk like lamp posts and bus stop shelters and mailboxes, and ramming and totaling cop cars trying to stop the race and arrest you. Like the other Mario Kart games, they let you pick the Mario character of your choice, each one having his or her own unique car. Mario for example, drives a 2010 Ford Mustang Convertible, and Bowser drives a 2012 Dodge Grand Caravan. It also amps up the extremeness by adding crashes into the game. Like stated above, you can destroy cop cars by crashing into them. You can also crash into your opponents and destroy them. Power-ups return in the game, such as the banana peel and the koopa shells, but new ones appear as well, such as spike strips and EMPs. It’s an arcade-style racing game with awesome crashes and power-ups and cool real-world cars. It also has a free drive, where you can drive around the area you choose freely. Of course, you can also plow through traffic at high speed. It’s a different take on the Mario Kart Franchise. Modes 'Racing' The average Mario Kart thing. Get to the finish line first before everyone else. Fight your way there. 'Campaign' Race, drive, and crash your way to fame. Choose a Mario character, and earn cash to upgrade your car. 'Hot Pursuit' Win the race, but there's a catch. The police are on to you racers. Fight your way up the ranks, and evade the cops. Fight or flee, but don't get busted. 'Free Drive' Need a break? Then choose this mode. No cops, no racers, just you and you freely driving around the streets. 'Create a Track' For the first time you can create your own race tracks and play them. It could be in the city streets, or rural open roads, or highways. 'Nintendo Network' Race against people around the world and DOMINATE the competition. More modes coming soon. Characters and vehicles 'Characters' MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario LuigiNose.png|Luigi Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi Bowser SSBD.jpg|Bowser 100px-Spp-peach5.png|Peach RedToadFront.png|Toad Folder3000 dk.jpg|Donkey Kong Petey pirahna (SSBWD).jpg|Petey Piranha Sonic!!!!!!!!!.png|Sonic the Hedgehog KoopaSM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa 'Vehicles' ' Mustang 2.jpg|Ford Mustang (Mario) Camaro 2.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro (Luigi) Beetle.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle (Yoshi) Caravan 2.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan (Bowser) Camry 2.jpg|Toyota Camry (Peach) Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria (Toad) Ram.jpg|Dodge Ram (Donkey Kong) Econoline.jpg|Ford Econoline (Petey Piranha) Lamborghini Aventado.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador (Sonic) Corvette 2.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette ' Reception and Sales Coming soon Sequel A sequel is being planned. Clover Entertainment says if this one does well, they could make a sequel. Soundtrack Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Category:Action Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games by Clover Entertainment Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated T Games Category:2012 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Wii U Games Category:Online Games Category:Clover Entertainment